It's Us Against The World
by desertxblume
Summary: Zutara story full of action and a building plot! What happens when suddenly Benders become the hunted? A year after where the series ends, centered around Azula escaping. Rated M, just to be on the safe side due to potential violence and romantic encounters later on. My first fanfic.
1. Prologue

_So as stated before, this is my first Fanfic. Please comment and critique to your heart's content. Thanks ahead of time!_

* * *

Silence was heavy in the night air of the Fire Kingdom. The crystal clear summer night carried waves of heat through the Palace into the chambers of the sleeping Fire Lord. The decorative glass doors to the spacious balcony overlooking the Palace courtyards were flung wide open in feeble hopes of summoning a summer night breeze. However they were calling to something else, something much worse, down below.

The Dragon of the West hauled himself up the stairs, concealed by a dark cloak that kept him in the shadows. He kept his breath quiet as he ran, despite the weight of the marvelous royal feast in his belly. It had been destiny smiling on him that he had overheard the Dai Li down in the dungeons. He had taken a particular liking to a young thief thrown in the dungeons, and had grown attached to having tea with her in the evenings. The feast celebrating a year of Zuko's reign had unfortunately kept him busy.

But all thoughts of tea were soon forgotten as he heard the whispers. They would be free by midnight. And they would have revenge. The thoughts only forced him to go faster up the many stairs and down the corridors before approaching the royal chambers. Even if he hadn't have been attempting to be silent and inconspicuous, Iroh wasn't a fan of knocking. He enjoyed surprising his young nephew with new blends of tea thought up, spending his retired days in the kitchens. But Zuko would not be humoring his old uncle tonight with tea.

"Wake up, Zuko," he said quietly, taking the shoulder of his nephew gently. The Fire Lord rolled over, blinking up at him before closing his eyes again.

"Now is not the time for tea, Uncle," he moaned into his pillow before yanking the crimson sheets over his head.

"I know," Iroh grumbled to himself, more in disappointment then anger. Shaking his head, he pulled the sheets back stubbornly. "This is no time to question your elders. You have to go, before the moon is high."

"What have you been drinking, Uncle?" The young Fire Lord abandoned all hopes of sleep as he sat up, staring groggily at the retired General. Neither looked like they were in the joking mood. He rubbed his good eye, wondering how he had gone so many years without the comfort of this giant bed and silky sheets.

"The Dai Li were speaking. Azula has escaped, and they want your blood," satisfied that the young Firebender was beyond returning to sleep, he began bustling amount the enormous chambers, packing everything fervently.

"What?" He shot to his feet, a blaze of fire erupting from his hands as the anger rushed through him. "She must be stopped-"

"You do not understand, Zuko. There is nothing worse than a crazed Firebender, with an army of the worst convicts behind her," he handed the pack to the young nephew, who stared down at it, face falling.

"You want me to run..." He whispered. His fists clenched around the pack. Once again his sister was taking his life away from him. Who knew who he could trust? Not many had been happy with the allegiance he had brought, returning the colonies to the nations they belonged to. He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath as his uncle had taught him many a time before opening them, golden eyes landing on his Uncle. "Will you be safe?" He asked. The old man let out a quiet chuckle, as if amused by the question.

"Who would bother with an old fool like me? I'm a decoration to the Court. I sit there and look pretty," he returned from the closet, holding the tunic of a commoner out to him. He looked at it, and couldn't resist wrinkling his nose in distaste. His Uncle had insisted on keeping the many disguises from his life as an outcast. Many of which he would have prefered to burn. He was, after all, a Fire Lord. Who wouldn't be a little spoiled with this lifestyle.

"Fine," he grumbled not in response to his Uncle, but to the tunic. He slid it on, before drawing a black cloak similar to that of Iroh.

"Do not stop until you have reached the docks. A member of the Order of the White Lotus will be there," he pressed a White Lotus tile into the hands of his nephew, the tile still warm from his late night games with the kitchen staff.

"Where will I go?" He asked, realizing that, for the first time since receiving the crown, he felt fear. A feeling that had only been a phantom in his nightmares, waking him in the middle of the night.

"Wherever Agni sees fit," he smiled reassuringly up at his nephew.

"Be careful," he whispered to his Uncle, face softening. He had made the mistake of underestimating and disregarding his Uncle once. He couldn't lose the father figure again. They embraced, and Zuko was gone, swiftly scaling down the Palace walls and into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

_So Chapter 1. I'm not going to write several chapters before the targets of the story actually meet :) Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! Hoping to set the plot with this chapter._

* * *

"I'm starving!" Sokka whined as the ship plunged through the ocean waters. Katara groaned, the versatile whip of water dropping into a puddle around her. Her watery blue eyes turned to the colour of ice as she spun around on him.

"I'm trying to practice!" She stomped her foot, before taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she began summoning more water. With another breath she plunged into the fluid motions of a Water Bender, twirling the whip around until it became a blur, throwing it out at whatever invisible target stood on the deck to her right before calling it in only to form a shield against whatever fire was coming at her-

"When are we going to stop?" Her brother's whiny voice interjected her and the water fell again as she collapsed on her knees. She stared up at him and he met her glare. He was her brother, he'd grown up with the death glare, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Would you rather swim to shore?" She pressed bitterly. He opened his mouth to protest, before Hakoda climbed out from under the deck. He looked between his two children. No matter how much they had grown, they still sounded as if they were tiny children.

"I figured you two would be old enough to get along if you are old enough to save the world," he ruffled their hair as he passed between them to peer at the horizon. The action elicited protests from both, bringing a smile to his face.

"She started it!" Sokka accused and she gaped at him.

"Real mature," she shot back, folding her arms over her chest. Hakoda looked between his children.

"Are you two going to make it to the North Pole?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. They looked at each other before nodding in a silent truce. All truth be told, he would take the incessant bickering any day over the days he had spent alone at war. But that was over now. Slowly the cliffs home to a small earth village slid into view on the horizon. "Now, get down below and help prepare to restock," he ruffled their hair affectionately once more before vanishing down the stairs. Katara sighed, leaning on the railing as the salty spray tickled her face.

"What's wrong?" Sokka matched her position against the railing, watching his little sister's face. She had grown quite a bit. Her cheeks had slimmed out, the curls in her hair no longer composed of frizz but rather of, as the men in his cabin said, silk. It was hard to ignore the way he bristled as a protective older brother as the other men spoke of her while at work below deck. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had a soft spot in his heart for his baby sister who didn't quite look like a baby anymore. Another fact made painstakingly obvious by his comrades.

"Doesn't this seem too mundane?" She asked, running a hand through the hair that she now wore down, all though her "hair loopies" remained faithfully in place.

"We're going to the North Pole, what's more exciting than that?" He asked, nudging her with a laugh.

"You're right, saving the world has nothing on arranged marriages," she said, managing a laugh, although that laugh faded as she thought of it. It had been suggested by the Elders of the Northern water tribe. And looking at the young boys she had grown up with down in the South Pole, they were too much like brothers to even consider. And Aang and her...she didn't even want to think about it. He had sworn off women to continue the way of the monks.

The heartwarming discussion was interrupted as the ship slid into the small harbor. What boats there were in the secluded town were small fishing boats and leisure canoes. All save the rather large ship boasting the Fire Nation emblem rather proudly on the polished side. Katara looked down at their ship. Even knowing that they were allies with the Fire Nation, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disdain at their superior and excessive lifestyle. But then again Zuko had a life as a Prince to make up for.

"Help your Gran Gran, children!" Hakoda lectured as the tribe began leaking out from the belly of the restored Water Tribe ship. The two had instantly forgotten their own selfish problems before rushing to help carry the empty boxes into the village.

* * *

"Alright, here is where we go our separate ways, my Lord," the elderly man said with a bow to Zuko. He shook his head. In this position no one ought to be bowing to the coward who had fled.

"Thank-you," he glanced into the corridor to see the members of the army idly strolling about. They had no idea he had been on board, and he was wondering how he was going to sneak by without being seen. Although they may have sworn their very bending and life to him, he wasn't going to trust anyone. The man pressed the Lotus Tile into his hand, just as his Uncle had.

"There should be money in your pack, along with a map. Leave at nightfall, just before we push off," he explained and Zuko nodded along. He wasn't a stranger to this, and yet the feeling was a phantom one. As if it hadn't sunk in quite yet. He might still awake to the glorious sight of the beautiful gardens and the words of his Uncle that still made no sense. The elderly man, name still unknown for safety, vanished to help somewhere else in the ship.

There was nothing to do in the bare room except watch the small porthole for signs of darkness in the sky. The day dragged by until it was dark, and the soldiers aboard settled into their quarters. He drew the hood, slipping across the silent deck and down the gangplank.

The small village was lit up, nestled into the side of the cliffs, smelling of fresh air. It had been quite some time since he had spent any time in a quaint place of any sort, and, despite his life being flipped upside down, he could appreciate the simplicity. It was humbling. That much he hadn't forgotten. He walked through the village, no longer ashamed of the fire nation clothes he wore. They were simple, that of a commoner, but peace was present. A few people would look at him as he passed through the village, many on their way home.

"Excuse me," he approached a plump, bearded man who looked up at him. "Where's the nearest Inn?" The man looked at him as if he was stupid before jabbing a thumb over his shoulder and continuing on. He looked up to see an Inn standing over the village square. "Of course," he murmured under his breath. This commoner thing was harder than he had remembered.

"Hey!" He heard the gruff shout of a man as he turned around, ready to flee. But the trio of Fire Nation soldiers weren't coming after the cloaked Fire Lord. They were shouting at a young boy playing in the light of the lanterns, building small castles out of rock with his Earth Bending. He looked up in panic before one struck him down. Zuko's eyes widened, ready to jump forward, but the voice of his Uncle, hovering in the back of his mind, kept him glued to the spot. Forced to watch the child cry as everyone gathered, shrieking their protests.

"Attention civilians-by declaration of the Fire Lord Azula-" Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he listened, remaining in the shadows. Azula had escaped. "All Bending will be punishable by death-"

"You have no jurisdiction here!" Zuko would recognize the voice anywhere. He looked up to see a very different and a very, very angry Katara.

"Watch your mouth, girl-" One sneered. Zuko's face twisted into a frown. He had forgotten just how different the soldiers were.

"Make me!" She bristled. Zuko groaned inwardly. Of course she couldn't leave the Fire Benders alone. She was so stubborn it had often caused him migraines.

"What are you going to do?" He scoffed. Another groan on his part as he continued peering around the corner. A grin played across her olive face and the nearby well began to tremble as she lifted her arms. Zuko shifted his weight, a war raging within. Save the stubborn girl, or keep his head down. Times like this he would try to think up some ridiculous metaphor as his Uncle often quoted, but something told him it wasn't the time.

"Stupid girl!" One scoffed, but the old stones shattered, the crowd ducking as the mass of water swelled up behind her, crashing into the three, flooding down the streets.

"Kill her!" That was all Zuko needed to hear before slipping quickly through the crowd, forming a mob as they shrieked and ran amuck. Some pushing towards the intruders, others away. Rocks, water, and fire all split the dark air overhead as he ducked low, jumping between bodies. The still air was now full of shrieks and shouts. What had his brutish sister thought of now? He straightened to follow the source of the enormous whips of water before ducking as something whistled by his head. Was that a boomerang?

"Of course," he grumbled to himself.

"Find the Water Bender!" Were the commands as suddenly more soldiers were upon the village. Zuko found her first however, the aqua blue of her dress sticking out in the earthy village.

"Stay quiet and keep low," he whispered, pulling her into the shadows. She struggled for a moment, beating fists against him before she turned to look at him. She felt her eyes widen as her gaze landed on that scar. Her first instinct was to protest, but something told her he knew what was going on.

"We can't leave them!" She protested, looking over her shoulder at the screaming riots. She could smell the smoke, thick in the air. Zuko stared incredulously at her for a moment. "I wouldn't leave them," he snapped defensively. He thought she knew him well enough to know that at least. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to fall into childish arguments. "I have a plan," he promised. She bit her lip, obviously suffering that same battle he had.

"Okay," she nodded before they took off into the dark alleyways.


	3. Chapter 2

_Zuko's "marvelous" plan. Another sacrifice made, and more of the bickering I love :) As always: comments, critiques, suggestions-I love them all! Thanks ahead of time!_

* * *

There wasn't a farways to go in the quaint village before they were standing on the outskirts, watching the terror unfold before them. Neither could muster wrods as the scenes played out, mimicking the grim nightmares that had haunted them from the previous war. They looked to each other in unison, faces the picture of stone.

"Why is it happening?" Katara asked. She tried to keep the conviction out of her voice, but not to much success. Her gaze slid over to the man beside her. Yes, he looked more like a man now than he had when they had said good-bye. She supposed the pampering of Palace life did that to a person. No matter how they had set aside their differences before, it was impossible not to feel as if they were regressing back to the simple girl from an impoverished water tribe and the spoiled Palace bratt. The only difference now was the look of something almost like mourning in his golden eyes as he watched it unfold.

No mighty warlord looked mournful at the brutal scene before them. Despite obviously growing, he didn't look like he was in the condition of a pampered Lord. His usual top not had returned to that untidy shag of coal hair, cleverly sweeping over the scar on his eye. His clothes were muddy, wet, and old. She almost had to scoff in her own self-righteousness. Old prejudices do die hard indeed.

"Azula escaped..." He whispered. Katara folded her arms, shivering slightly. With a quick motion of her hand she bended the water from her clothes, wincing as she moved her shoulder. She looked over to see a bloody burn.

"Never would have guessed," she grumbled as she gently touched the wound, hissing slightly. She'd heal that as soon as he told her this marvelous plan of his that wasn't just sitting on the sidelines and watching their past return in full force.

"Azula escaped, and I knew she wanted revenge. I just didn't think she could be any more bloodthirsty. You would think everyone has some kindness in them," his jaw locked as he spoke. She directed her gaze back to the scene. It was his turn to study her. She felt him studying her as she had him, criticizing them.

"I think it's her sanity that's missing. Not her kindness," she bit her lip before she let loose a Fire Nation comment. After all he had helped Aang. That was proof enough for her that not all of them were completely heartless. She sighed, feeling...helpless. There wasn t much she could do if this really had been an order of Azula in a seat of power. An icy finger of dread traced down her spine as she shuddered again.

"How did she escape?" He muttered, obviously more to himself than to her. She shook her head. "If she smothers the benders...there is no way anyone would ever stand a chance against the Fire Nation. But death?" He was still speaking to himself. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He must be accustomed to an entire Court of people hanging on his every word. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms tighter around herself.

"We'll discuss your deranged family later. What are we going to do?" She pressed, not too good at keeping the bitterness out of her voice. His golden eyes hardened as he looked at her.

"You're the one with a brother throwing a boomerang in a battle of bending," he shot back. She felt her fists clench. Her first instinct was throwing another comment back, but it was not the time as she was constantly reminding herself. Suddenly he began walking, smirking in triumph at receiving the last word. Her fists clenched tighter as she walked behind him.

"I didn't need saving, you know," she couldn't hold back the statement. It was eating away at her. She was one of the most powerful Water Benders, she could even Blood Bend, no matter how ashamed she was of it. She'd never admit to it. It was something she had done that would forever haunt her. But Zuko knew that- he had seen her do just that. He paused and she bumped into him, hardly paying attention. He looked over his shoulder.

I know, was all he said before he took off running. For some reason she felt patronized, as she often did with the arrogant Fire Bender. She shook her head before taking off after him.

* * *

Zuko glided along, feet hitting the ground in silence as they bounded around the village towards the port. They were going nowhere without their ship.

"Oh, that's smart, get on the ship?" The Water Tribe girl snorted behind him. He shook his head but paused, eyes darting around the port. No one was going to be standing watch with something bordering a slaughter going on so close. No self respecting Fire Nation soldier could pass it up. He darted up the gangplank. "What are we even doing?" Katara asked behind him. He spun around, pressing a finger to his lips.

"We're cutting the ship loose. They'll come running when they see it float away," he explained as if he was speaking to a young child. He smirked as her blue eyes blazed as he did so. Turning back he began down into the sleeping quarters.

"Why are we going down here?" He was about ready to seal her mouth shut. He had forgotten how outspoken she was for a girl. Shaking his head, he listened for any sign of the friend of his Uncle's. He couldn t let him go without warning. It was the least he could do. He burst into the chamber to find the man sitting with a cup of tea. Of course. He looked up calmly.

"I see it's impossible to keep your head down. Your Uncle warned me of such," he gave a crooked grin, amused at some joke he was sure his Uncle had cracked about his strong-willed ways. A rather unfunny joke, he was certain. His eyes darted to the girl beside him, then back to the young Fire Lord. "Well, at least you are chivalrous-"

"We don't have much time. I'm here to warn you that I'm letting the ship loose. They'll blame you if they catch the ship, you can still run," he watched, waiting for the man to make any sign of movement. He took a long sip, unfazed by the screams outside, growing louder and more crazed as the seconds ticked by. They stared at him as he brought the cup back down.

"There's not much they can do to me. I'm an old bag of bones," he smiled to himself. Katara and Zuko exchanged looks, both doubtful. She opened her mouth to protest but Zuko held out a hand to silence her. He bowed to the man.

"Thank-you," he said before grasping her hand and yanking her back to the deck.

"You're going to let him die!" She beat his arm that was yanking her. He glanced at her skeptically.

"You're a Bending Master and you hit like a child," he shook his head. She made a face and he released her arm, looking at the anchor. I doubt you can hoist an anchor where you come from? He asked with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't entirely manage any real excuse. It took a good five men to hoist the anchor. He nodded. Just good for riding penguins down there, he smirked to himself. He studied the metal, wondering if he had the time to melt through the thick chains.

"What happens if we freeze it?" She said. He glanced over at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "We freeze it and then it shatters under the extreme temperatures when heated quickly. We can't heat up our pots too quickly down in the South Pole for that very reason-"

"Okay," he nodded, straightening. Her mouth set in indignation at the interruption. He smirked, but gave her room as she took a firm stance, bending water from the side of the ship, spinning it around the chain. With a sweeping gesture it was frozen solid. She stepped aside for him as he kicked, flames erupting from his boot. He was quick to shield them both, arms around her, turning his back to the shrapnel as it exploded, the chains slipping overboard and splashing into the water.

"How long until they notice?" She asked as the ship began slipping into the darkness of the night. A night that had started so clear and crystal had become dark with the smoke of the terrors, suffocating the sky. The angry screams weren't much different than the pained screams of those attacking or being attacked. But sure enough several took notice of the ship. Her eyes widened as they plunged into the water, swimming after the ship. "You know how to swim? I figured your big heads would drown you," she ran to the other side of the deck, leaping onto the railing.

"I was surprised your kind knew what pots were," he shot back. It wasn t nearly as good as her insult, but it'd have to do for now. He'd get to her later, he was sure. They both spun around as the soldiers began climbing on board, hauling themselves over the edge. He took a stance matching theirs before a splash echoed behind him. He turned around to see her gone. Ducking away from a stray blast of fire he followed, falling into the inky water. He broke the surface, searching the darkness for the Water Bender who was nowhere to be seen. "On your own, then," he grumbled huskily to himself, swimming along the shore as the rest of the soldiers sprinted after the ship, attempting to push thoughts of the Lotus Tile around his neck out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

_And so here the story finally takes off! Thank-you for all of you who stuck through until now. This is the final chapter of exposition if everything goes according to plan. :) As always: Reviews, comments, critiques, suggestions. Anything! Thank you ahead of time!_

* * *

A wide grin was set on the face of the Water Bender as she glided in the darkness. The water before her froze, her feet sliding smoothly across it before it melted behind her. She skated along, wondering if she maybe should have waited for Zuko. He was, after all, a friend. Although it seemed as if he had regressed back into that man she couldn't stand. She paused, looking behind her, but the bright moon was choking behind the thick clouds of the dark smoke, revealing nothing but murky darkness out on the lonely sea. Even the Fire Nation ship had vanished somewhere into the shadows.

"His problem," she flipped her curls over her shoulder before continuing her wide circle around the ships, making her way back to shore. She wasn't stupid enough to get caught right after escaping. Her mind was still racing, finally having time to think of what this really meant. Without a friend upon the throne, what terrors would swallow their world? Although the Fire Nation had no jurisdiction, that hadn't stopped them the last time. Her hand drifted to the necklace resting against her throat. The wise never forgot.

Her feet hit the sand as she approached the village, still smoking. She shook her head, able to make out those of the Water Tribe, now left with fewer supplies than they had come with. In the high of battle, she had barely remembered she was to marry Hahn. Perhaps her being an outlaw for her bending would prevent the dreaded marriage. She wouldn't mind in the least.

"Katara!" Sokka came running towards her as she took in the destruction surrounding her. It was growing hard to be positive. She looked at him, incapable of summoning a remark about his boomerang before the questions were being launched like cannon balls. "Where were you? Are you alright? You just vanished! We thought they got you! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" There was the dominant one. She ran a hand through her curls, biting her lip, trying to reign in her temper. "Well?" He demanded by the time he was done repeating all of the questions a good dozen times.

"Why would i ever turn my back on people who need my help?" She shot back, jabbing a finger in his chest. Several people glanced at them and she blushed, having not realized how loud they had been. He nodded, realizing this wasn't the best time for their argument.

"Where did you go? You're soaking-"

"You didn't see him?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as if he would come up from the beaches himself. Doubtful. He might very well be prisoner on his own ship. She groaned. Great, there went the only good Fire Lord. All because of her pride.

"Who?" He stared at her and she felt like she might be crazy. But she wasn't. Apparently he was more secretive than she had thought.

"Zuko was here," she said, rubbing her arm. She moved her hand to see it covered in the blood from the wound. Shaking her head she knelt, water pooling around her hand, glowing as she poured her energy into it. Pressing it to the wound a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Are you alright?" Hakoda came striding away from the masses, giving directions to put out the remaining fire.

"I'm fine," she wasn't sure she was too keen on the idea of all of the attention being on her. She was already missing the solitude out on the dark ocean. She looked over her shoulder, suddenly wondering where Zuko had gone. If he was dead. The idea did sadden her.

"...Can they even do that?" Katara blinked, looking back to her father and brother. Her father shook his head.

"Doubtful, but they have the muscle to push those around smaller than them," he spat bitterly, the old warrior spirit emerging. "Fire Lord Azula, huh," he stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Wder how that all came about," he mused to himself.

"Zuko ran when she escaped," she found herself saying. They both looked at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked. How did she know that? Of course, she had assumed he had run. He had never said so himself, but she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Instantly the guilt returned for the bitter thoughts of someone they needed at the moment.

"And she's planning on killing the benders?" Sokka pressed further. Katara looked at him somberly before nodding. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity. The obvious was hanging there in the air, heavy on all of their chests. She couldn't be going where Benders ran amuck- The Fire Nation would be there in no time if this really was their goal.

"We have to find Aang," Katara was the one to state the answer.

"How in the world are we going to find him?" Sokka asked doubtfully. "He's a fourteen-year-old kid free to do whatever he wants. How do you plan on tracking him-"

"I know how," Katara replied calmly. Sokka opened his mouth to keep protesting worriedly but his father grabbed his shoulder.

"How, Katara?" He asked diplomatically.

"Zuko has spent his entire life obsessing over the Avatar. I'm sure with his honor at stake he won't mind doing it again," there it was. The bitterness that she couldn't help.

"Problem Katara-Zuko isn't here!" Sokka waved his arms around as he often did when he got excited about something. "Whatever new fascination you have with your Prince-"

"I can leave if you want me to," Katara froze as the husky voice came from behind her. She didn't bother turning around, the look on her family's face said enough. There he was.

"You were saying?" She smirked, folding her arms.

* * *

Zuko was soaked to the bone, and shivering like mad. Swimming along shore until he had found woods to trek through unseen before finding the village again. And he hadn't received the warmest welcome as he had beforehand. And just like that he was a rat. The bane of their existence. He straightened. He was the Fire Lord. That should not matter to him- he had the power to move mountains if he wanted to.

Figuratively, of course. He was no stingy Earth Bender.

"Why has my name been mentioned?" He asked, swiping at the water dripping down his face.

"We have to find the Avatar," Katara's matter of fact response, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. He scoffed, running a hand through his sopping hair which fell back in his golden eyes.

"What makes you think I need the Avatar?" He had nothing against the Avatar like he had against the Water Bender who seemed to live to insult him and his honor. He probably would prefer her loud and obnoxious brother at this point. The past night had been more than enough for him. He had had his fill of her.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were cool," Sokka said, folding his arms. Zuko shook his head.

"We are...I mean, of course!" He groaned. Leave it to her to twist his words. He sighed in frustration. "Okay. Say I agree...why do we need him again?" He asked in resignation.

"If they want to fight the benders, let them. But who better to lead us than the master of all elements?" Katara's eyes lit up as she spoke. He raised an eyebrow.

"How old is he now, fourteen?" There it was again. He would gladly go find the Avatar, if she wasn't the one pushing him to do so. Something about giving her the satisfaction made him want to fall on his sword. Her face hardened and he couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

"And he was twelve and outsmarted you-"

"Calm down, Katara," a tall Water Tribe warrior grabbed her shoulder in warning. She glanced at him, obviously surprised there had been others there besides him. He looked at the man. "You must be the young Fire Lord," the tall man said, taking him in. That must be the father. He certainly looked like Sokka. The man had the face of a being who had seen war. Zuko ducked his head, but much to his surprise, the man bowed. He wasn't sure who looked more shocked: himself, or Katara.

"No need for that," Katara forced her father into a standing position, bristling at the action. Zuko didn't hesitate in doing the same.

"It's an honor to meet you," it was. You had to be some warrior to raise children who saved the world during puberty. Katara turned away at the gesture, and he didn't let his satisfaction sho won his face.

"Well, from what I hear you are an expert on Avatar hunting," he said, stroking the brown beard on his olive chin. Zuko nodded. Understatement of the century. "I trust my daughter will be safe with a Firelord-"

"Sokka's not coming?" Katara asked shrilly.

"Sokka's not coming?" Zuko repeated in unmasked dread. Sokka laughed, his already large go swelling.

"If anything, he is needed now of all times in the North Pole. We will continue on, and your wedding will be postponed. The first place they will be searching will be the large cities home to the benders," he said, obviously switching to the voice of a commander. Zuko glanced at Katara. Marriage? What poor fool had asked her? He pitied the man with such a stubborn woman housing a volatile temper.

"Why do you need Sokka?" She whined. Zuko resisted the urge to reduce to the same whining state. At least with a fellow male he wouldn't lose his mind.

"I'm happen to be quite the warrior!" He announced proudly. Zuko bit back a smile as the Water Bender snorted loudly.

"Right. Have fun, mighty warrior," she scoffed. She grew serious, evidently contemplating how long this mission would take.

"I promise to have her safely to the North Pole before she is too wrinkly to marry off," Zuko bowed slightly at the waist. That got a laugh out of Sokka where Katara folded her arms over her chest, looking the other way.

"Whatever. Let's just go find Aang," she pouted, refusing to look at him. He raised his eyebrows. This was going to be a long trip indeed.


	5. Chapter 4

_So the adventure begins. A shorter chapter, to be made up for with a the next few longer chapters ;) Thanks for all of the support and such! As every writer requests: Criticisms, comments, suggestions. Anything of the like! Thank you ahead of time :)_

* * *

It was a short and simple good-bye, more for Katara's family's benefit than her own. The fact of the previous night hadn't sunk in for any of them. She felt as if she was watching herself from outside of her body. The cliffs had been eroded away with the earth bending, almost everything burnt to rubble around them. What was worse was the stench of smoke and blood filling the air and crying ringing in her ears. They stood and watched as her tribe pushed off for the North Pole. They weren't going to take this lying down. Not again. No one said anything as the dark smoke that hovered in the horror's wake swallowed them.

"Ow!" Katara grabbed her head as pain hit her skull. This time Zuko groaned, grabbing the back of his head.

"Get out of here Fire nation scum!" A gangly teenage boy threw a larger rock which zipped towards her face. She didn't know which surprised her more- the lack of impact as she flinched away or Zuko's lightning reflex to catch it. He threw it down, face neutral although his eyes were stormy.

"Gladly," he muttered, turning to leave. He hesitated and Katara looked to the smug look painted on the pizza face of the boy. Zuko's eyes hardened. "Apologize to the lady," he said so quietly she strained to hear. The boy scoffed before guffawing as if it were the funniest joke he'd heard at the tavern. Katara shook her head, pushing Zuko lightly towards the forest, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's fine," she whispered calmly. They had done enough damage, and an angry Firelord with a bruised ego wasn't the best thing to unleash upon the village. He shook his head and she felt her jaw lock in irritation. She had grown used to few people challenging her stubborn ways, and had almost forgotten how pigheaded the man could be. Releasing his arm she folded her own, ready to out wait his will. Where he was accustomed to getting what he wanted, she could wait until the end of time. Sometimes it felt like she was waiting for all eternity for her life to start again.

"I said apologize," his voice was bone chillingly calm, the hairs on her arms raising in warning of oncoming danger. Once again the boy scoffed and Katara gaped as he began to turn away. Water Bender instinct must have been the only thing that had saved the boy as her lash of water met the bolt of crackling fire. A huge hiss of steam slid through the air as the boy turned around. A look of disgust crossed his face...but Katara could clearly see what was on his eyes. Bone chilling fear. He turned around, running to the village as fast as his long legs could carry him up the beach towards the crisp remnants of the village. Katara glowered at Zuko, fists clench as she stomped towards the forest.

No one said anything for the remainder of the night. It was evident that neither had a plan on where to start. By mutual unspoken agreement they had elected to put as much distance between the village and themselves as their weary legs could handle that night. The forest wasn't much more forgiving than the villagers were. Zuko wasn't treating the nature much better either: burning his path as he stormed ahead. Every once in a while they'd hear a sound- some creature sniffing around in the dark. But she'd prefer the creatures of the night to the raging hate of the Fire Nation.

"We'll make camp here," Zuko stopped abruptly, Katara slamming into his back. She looked around the small clearing, wondering what made it different from other meadows and clearings they had passed throughout the night. She opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn forced past her open mouth.

"Fine," she said, swinging her pack from her shoulder. Her shoulders ached from the weight, her father having given her almost half her weight in supplies. No matter how little she had survived off of before hand, he was still worried. She began unrolling the sleeping bag before she felt eyes burning against her back. She turned around.

"No retort?" He asked in that Zuko version of amusement, raising an eyebrow. She managed a glower before sighing. There wasn't much energy left in her to really think up a clever comeback. The fact that she needed one was what disturbed her. She felt like her old, stubborn self, only without all of her friends with her. It was as if she hadn't grown. Hadn;t been given the responsibilities of a woman that she had worked so hard to earn. She sat down on the bedroll, thick and covered with fur lining. "You'll sweat to death in that," he smirked, watching her set up her excessive camp.

She made a face, feeling even more childish before resting atop the bedroll. Her eyes began drifting closed, but she could feel his eyes on her. She opened one eye, waiting for him to get comfortable, but the man remained leaning against a tree, eyes trained on the sky. The sun began peaking her head over the horizon, the dark sky stained with traces of pink and red in the distance.

"What are you looking for?" She yawned, struggling to stay awake as long as he was. He'd already saved her once, and she wasn't the kind to need saving. Not in the least. She was a Water Bending Master...her thoughts began running together, forming a jumbled, exhausted knot in her head, slowly losing momentum.

"Nothing," his answer came after long moments of silence. His golden gaze darted to her for a moment, then flickered back up to the sky. Get some sleep, he said. The last thing she felt before sleeping was guilt that had slowly been eating away at her. She forgot he really was a human, no matter how arrogant.

* * *

Zuko stood, back pressed against the rough bark. Occasionally his gaze would wander to the unique green colouring of the Earth Nation scenery. The plants...they were everywhere, unlike the solid and sturdy civilization of the Fire Nation. Sometimes he would look to Katara to ensure the Water Bender hadn't done something stupid to summon an entire battalion of Fire Nation soldiers. Even in her sleep he was sure she could think up something to get them killed. Yet his gaze remained trained on the lighting sky. He thought of his warm, silky bed. For the first time since nightfall he had time to mourn the life he had worked so hard for, and was giving up to chase a fourteen-year-old to take down his sister.

And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes watching him. He looked to Katara, but she was sound asleep, curled on her side. If it hadn't have been Katara, she'd look almost innocent in sleep.

Thoughts of Mai swam forward in his consciousness as he continued to list everything he missed that was at home, and that familiar twinge in his chest appeared. Some General from the Earth Kingdom had come in, sweeping her away as if everything they had ever had hadn't meant anything. A fist clenched at the thought, pressing his burning hand to the tree as he bowed his head, trying to think of something else. At the time Zuko hadn't thought the pain would ever end. Heartbreak was foreign to the young Firelord. Where most Princes would have extensive experience in the raging war of love, he had dedicated most of his life to tracking the very kid he was tracking again. Only this time it was probably twice as terrible. The more he thought of it the more he felt his world tilting out from underneath him, now knowing what he could have before having it ripped away. Finally his hand left the bark to reveal his hand print, burnt black and deep into the tree. A hideous mark on the world.

"Katara," he nudged the young woman with his foot, finally deciding on sleep. She shook her head, nodding back off to sleep. Of course. He nudged her again, this time more forcefully.

"Five more minutes, Sokka," she said softly. An amused grin pulled at his lips as he knelt down by her.

"Come on, we have to go penguin sledding," he'd heard the young Avatar gush about the odd sport. Something he'd never think of doing on his life, sliding around on the backs of birds too stupid to fly. She shifted again.

"We have to pack-"The rest of her sentance was gargled. Who would have thought the Water Bender master would talk in her sleep like some little girl. His grin only widened, wondering how much she would disclose about her mundane life in her sleep.

"Where are we going?" He pressed. Silence for a minute.

"North Pole," she buried her face in the fur of the bedroll.

"Why?" He took a seat on the grass, twirling an emerald blade between his fingers. It burst into a tiny flame, vanishing into ashes before falling softly into the thick grass beneath them.

"Hahn..." He raised an eyebrow, another grass disintegrating in his long fingers. Hahn. He hadn't heard of the man, nor did he care to. Few great warriors came from the Water Tribe, who mostly stuck to themselves. Not that he had much of a complaint about that if they were all stubborn trouble magnets like her. He'd rather swim with the Unagi. He opened his mouth to pursuit more on the simple life of the Water Tribe before a twig snapped.

In the instant he was on his feet, flames erupting from his fists towards the source: concealed in the shadows of the forest. A figures swathed in black cartwheeled over the burning brush and into the clearing, a blur of metal sweeping towards him. He swept to the side, the deadly star meeting a tree instead. It was Zuko's turn now to leap forward, turning as a particularly enormous jet of fire accompanied the kick. The agile figure rolled across the ground, pushing up and revealing a long, thin blade.

"Of course," he grumbled, finding himself without the swords he was so proficient with. The metal formed a deadly arc before his foot smashed against the arm, throwing the attack back. Jumping, the other foot collided in a sweeping kick with the legs of the attacker, who fell back into the burning brush, a shriek of pain ripping from the throat of the man. Zuko stood, running a hand through his dark hair, listening to the gargled screams. He considered slowing the torture, but shook his head, remembering this was more than his life at stake. With a final burning punch to the air and a nasty cry to the Heavens, the corpse lay there.

"Zuko!" He spun around, eyes locking with her aqua ones, filled with fear, before a stabbing pain shot through his body. His hands grasped the wood of the arrow, the warm blood leaking onto his hands. He looked down, then up, last of his breath escaping his lips before his back met the ground.

* * *

Review notes

**Patronizing:** Thanks for the corrections and all of the feed back!


	6. Chapter 5

_Ta-dah! The next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. As usual: Comments, suggestions, corrections and critiques are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *

No one stirred in their beds, windows thrown wide open to the muggy summer night. Not a soul was aware of the world shifting beneath them. No one would have thought anything of the tall, thin girl who haunted the lonely, broken streets. Her shadow followed her, a phantom of her past self. She fit in with the flickering lights of grubby lanterns and litter filled alleys of the dingy outskirts. She walked, head ducked, hiding her face from the pale moonlight, but her stride was one of power, no matter who was around to witness it. A smirk twitched her lip as she approached those gates to the city, the only sight of the mighty Fire Nation capital being the palace, jutting into the night sky.

"You don't belong in there, rat," one of the two guards guffawed. Slowly, she lifted her head, tilting it ever so slightly to the side.

"Let me pass," the voice was unmistakable. The same, smooth, controlled melody-home to the killer power within.

"Azula!" He gasped, before grabbing his spear, as if it may help him. Secure him somehow. A chilling grin that didn't touch her blazing eyes crossed her grubby face.

"Miss me?" She cooed. Before he could let out a shout or scream crackling blue lightening engulfed the body. Her eyes lit up as she felt the power rush through her, her heart finally taking wing once again. It was as if she had been trapped deep in a slumber, and she was waking up to a glorious world, alight with her fire. Her gaze slid slowly to the other, staring at her in the perfect image of pure horror. No words came from his mouth as it flailed open and closed, unsure how to react to the smell of the burnt flesh of his friend.

"Broke a nail," she sighed, holding a hand up. It was barely evident, her slender hands worked to the bone, encrusted in die and dried blood. She sighed again, gaze flickering mildly to him. "I'd break you too, but I can't afford another," she said, flipping her stringy, unwashed hair over her shoulder before marching past him towards the palace.

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara barely had time to warn him of the incoming arrow. Then he was on the ground. Her icy blue eyes hardened before the water burst from her canteen, slashing violently at the archer who tumbled from his perhaps in the tree. He wore the same clothes that his companion had before having been fried alive. She took off towards where Zuko lay, barely taking notice as the black swathed man fled.

All that came from his mouth was a feeble moan. He was slipping under. She propped his head on her lap, studying the wound. She had awoken to screams and fire, unaware she could sleep so peacefully. She had underestimated walking: that much was clear. She missed the spoiled and luxurious way of air travel. Along with a companion who could make her laugh. She shook her head as if it would chase away the thoughts of Aang. It hadn't been against her, more as it had been him and his want to live life as a monk. Another moan brought her from her thoughts as she grimaced.

"Zuko," she slapped his cheek lightly, bringing him around. She needed his permission to do this. His golden eyes flickered open briefly, for once not burning with irritation with her. "The arrow didn't penetrate completely. I have to push it through to break off the tip and safely re-" She gaped as he let out a strangled groan, forcing the arrow through himself. He clenched his eyes shut, face twisted in pain. She waited for him to respond.

"You always talk too much," he said rasping, laughing lamely at his own joke. She rolled her eyes, but reached under, snapping the head of the arrow off before removing the shaft. The whole time his face was set in grim determination not to reveal what he was thinking, which she figured would be every curse he knew upon her curly haired head.

"I'll heal the wound of you want," she offered, the coppery scent of his blood reaching her nose. With a swift movement she yanked the enormous winter coat off of her, ripping the fabric before pressing it to the hole.

"Isn't that what you were doing?" He hissed in pain as she placed pressure. She bit back a bitter response, her healer nature taking over.

"With bending," she said softly. He paused, before nodding almost imperceptibly. It was clear how his resentment for her bending lingered. He'd been the subject of quite a few attacks. She opened the canteen, the water slipping around her hand as if a glove before it began to glow with a pale blue light. He glanced warily at her hand, then back to her. Leaning over, she touched the cut lightly, focusing all of her energy on the mending energy beneath her hand. As the last of his flesh sealed, only an angry scar remained.

Silence hung between them as she began rolling up the bedroll, allowing him space to recollect his dignity and arrogance.

"What did they want?" She asked once she had finished stuffing everything back in her enormous pack. She groaned, unsure her feet or shoulders could handle a day of that.

"No clue. Pretty stupid to attack a pair of benders though," he said. His own pack was small and looked as if it held nothing. She glanced enviously at him. His hard eyes surveyed her own belongings. "There is no way we will survive with all of that weighing us down. Choose what you can run with," he said in that growl of his.

"Who put you in charge?" If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was being told what to do. She was a responsible woman. She'd worked ages to be recognized as an adult, even putting aside traveling with Aang so that she could be with her Tribe.

"You asked me to help you find the Avatar. I am the one with the experience. Now lose the extra," his tone was hard and final. Her eyes narrowed, but she began unpacking all of her belongings, barely taking notice as he began circling the perimeter.

No more winter coat. No more sewing projects. Setting each one aside she reminded herself of her life on the road, and it became even easier. She almost smiled as she threw her to-be wedding gown away from her.

"You sew?" She jumped, unaware he was standing behind her, watching her decisions. She nodded, continuing with her decisions. None of those restricting dresses. She glanced back at him as he didn't move. "...Are you good?" He asked. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Decent enough to keep Sokka clothed," she mumbled. Now she was left with her bedroll, a few dresses, cooking utensils, blankets. All of which were seeming even more useless.

"You don't need any of that," he stated. She bristled at the statement, although she knew it was true. Items were replaceable. Lives were not. She stood, staring at the wedding gown that lay in a crumpled heap. Something Gran Gran had made, and she almost felt bad loathing the idea of a married life. Although she could say she was grown up and a responsible, disciplined young woman, she wasn't quite ready to kiss that life good-bye forever. There was still some hope she would be needed again.

"I know," she said, standing, turning towards him. His eyes surveyed the materials briefly and she yelped as fire burst from his fist, engulfing the stack of clothes and bedroll. She stared at him, but he turned to the wedding dress. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. He glanced at her, before the dress erupted into flames. A small smile pulled at her lips, but she pushed it away. "Why would you do that?"

"They'll track us," he produced a scroll. Sketched upon the paper in exact likeness she stared at her own face. Wanted _alive_. Her stomach knotted as she looked back towards him, his face blank of all emotion. "And there is this," he held up a chain. Her eyebrows dipped in confusion.

"What is so bad about that?" She asked.

"I'll show you later," he stuffed it into his pack, pausing. "Mind fixing this?" He gestured to the tear in the already pitiful tunic.

"Fine," she was still pleased he had asked. That was new for Zuko. Of course, he had just had a weapon stab through him. He was bound to lack the energy to be self-righteous. She took a seat on a boulder, wincing as he stripped off the tunic. Her eyes roamed over his surprisingly toned midsection. It wasn't often she was put in the position to see a man unclothed like most girls her age. No one was stupid enough to strip in the South Pole. Her cheeks burned before he could catch her staring, unsure what to think.

* * *

Zuko tossed the tunic to the Water Bender, mind still distracted by the poster. Why hadn't it been his face? Few people knew that Azula was quite the artist, and he would have recognized the drawing anywhere. He glanced at her, finding her staring at him. His eyebrows dipped in confusion, wondering what he had done to make her blush. He wasn't in the mood to start an argument over maybe looking at her funny.

Sitting on the ground he leaned against the rock, watching her olive fingers work at the fabric. And Azula was probably in a warm bath right now. Sleeping on silk. Not being shot with arrows. He ran a finger along the angry scar on his abdomen, suddenly frustrated. As if the scar on his face wasn't enough.

"Where are we headed now?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes, mentally picturing a map.

"We're on the southern coastline of the Earth Kingdom," he paused, looking up at her. "What is the nearest rare animal?" He asked, already sure he had a good idea. He smirked at the look of confusion on her face.

"The Unagi...why?" She paused in the sewing.

"If there is anything that I learned, it's that the kid can't get enough of life threatening animals," he stood up, stretching. He noticed the flustered look on her face, wondering if talking about Aang caused her to blush again as she did. He had known the two had had a brief relationship, but he had always thought she was too much of a mother figure to him. Not that it was worth his time.

"We have to get moving," she stood abruptly, the colour finally fading from her cheeks. He pulled on the tunic, grimacing at the rough fabric. His eyes took in her clothes. The Water Tribe dress was the usual she always seemed to wear, and he wondered if every girl down there was dressed identically. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb, even without opening her big mouth.

"How are we going to get to an Island?" He posed the obvious problem. "We don't have a flying bison, in case you haven't noticed," he folded his arms. Her face hardened and whatever temporary truce they had had was over. She began walking back towards the coastline without offering any answer to the problem. Was he supposed to think of everything?

"I'm a Water Bender. Duh," she called back over her shoulder as if she could hear his thoughts. He sighed, following her. His natural reaction would be to shoot back some comment to watch her flare up angrily again, but he didn't have the energy to deal with that.

"Thank-you for healing me," was all he said as he caught stride with her. She opened her mouth to say something but clamped it closed, a look of confusion in her eyes before they hardened in frustration. At least she had no retort. He ran a hand through his hair before sweeping it down over the scar. His thoughts flashed back to that moment when she had offered to heal the scar. The first time the Avatar had died. He had more than just betrayed them. Those who turned out to be more of a family than he had ever experienced.

"You're welcome," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at her, then back to the stretch of water before them. Not a single ship in sight. As if they could convince anyone to take them on a ship. Her face was probably plastered halfway across the world. He shuddered to think of what revenge Azula was planning on exacting with the girl who had locked her away.

"So Water Bender-" He didn't have time to finish some sarcastic comment before she leapt onto the water, ice forming beneath her feet. She looked back at him, reaching out her hand. He took it, the ice rocking on the water beneath them. She began running, feet sliding across the ice as he followed at the best pace he could manage, the cold soaking through the thin shoes. It took all of his concentration to keep the heat that normally radiated off a Fire Bender to a minimum.

"Come on," she laughed, sliding backwards over the ice as she grinned back triumphantly. His face set in determination before he began running, her hands reaching out to his as the ice practically melted and sizzled beneath his feet. She grabbed his hands, skin cool in his as the wind whipped wildly as she sped up. He couldn't help but grin as she laughed, but it faded as the scent of smoke reached his nose. Her face fell as she spun around, Kyoshi island breaking the horizon.

There was no sound to signal any attack. Their feet hit the sand of the island as they looked around, no sign of kids at play anywhere.

"Suki," Katara whispered. Zuko barely had time to register as she took off running towards the village which only consisted of houses lining the street towards where the statue of the Avatar once stood. Only now it no longer stood tall and noble, but was a charred, massacred looking statue, stained with blood.

"Katara!" Zuko watched as the Kyoshi warrior Suki threw her arms around the Water Bender. She pulled back before looking at him. Her eyes softened and he felt noxious as she seemed to pity him. "Zuko," she hugged him as well. He returned the embrace, but it was short lived.

"What happened?" Katara pressed. Suki looked between the pair, as if aware of the tension threatening to snap at any time.

"I was about to ask the same," she said quietly. "The Fire Nation came, and we welcomed them," her gaze flickered to Zuko and he inhaled sharply. "No one knew why they were doing what they were doing until they started pasting proclamations of the Fire Lord _Azula_ all over the Island," her eyes blazed as she spat the name. Even Zuko didn't know what Azula had done to torture the Kyoshi warrior, but knowing his sister, he knew she had thought up some special thing for Suki.

"Why here?" Zuko was the one to ask the question, analytical mind wondering if they were searching for the Avatar. Although he doubted that she could manage to figure out he would be here.

"We are a sanctuary for benders and followers of the Avatar. If they were going to start their message anywhere, why not the home of an Avatar?" She was not sad. She seemed furious.

"Have you heard from Aang?" Katara asked as Suki grabbed her hand. Her look softened, this time pitying Katara.

"He was here a week ago. Finally conquered the Unagi," she laughed at the memory. Zuko noticed the almost wistful sigh, but did nothing. Sentiment wasn't his specialty.

"Do you know where he was headed?" Katara insisted hopefully.

"Your wedding. I showed him the invitation," she paused, a blush on her cheeks, visible without the typical Kyoshi warrior makeup. "How's Sokka?" She asked. Katara laughed, opening her mouth to speak-

"We don't have time to stand around and discuss boys," Zuko said in irritation. They both looked at him, Suki raising an eyebrow as if something clicked in her head. He felt his jaw lock in the familiar irritation as Katara rolled her eyes, folding her arms in that defensive "I'm about to say something that will really get your blood boiling" kind of way.

"You two have to at least rest," she looked at the two of them. "You look _awful_. I doubt Hahn will appreciate that," she grinned, but she was focused on Zuko as she spoke. His eyes narrowed, wondering just what had her so entertained.


	7. Chapter 6

_So I finally know exactly where I'm going to go with the plot. I was hoping to help build up the multiple conflicts with this chapter. And now for my usual rant: Any comments, critiques, corrections, etc. are very much appreciated :) Thank-you so much!_

* * *

Azula sat in the throne, tall and regal. She was the image of power, no longer looking as someone who had just clawed her way through bodies to get to where she was. Of course, she had, but the servants had seen to it. Not that they had had a choice. The fear sparking in the eye of everyone who set eyes on her only brought a wide grin to her face. Slowly her world, which had been plunged into darkness, was growing into the blazing light, lit by the power within. She was where she belonged. And the army was at her beck and call after her little_ show. _

A hundred useless Benders had been expended during it, but she could make use of the rest. After seeing the new developed methods she had, no one was going to question her order to take out the Benders. No one dared disturb her reunion with her proper throne, leaving her alone in the enormous chambers, staring at the walls which had once held the faces of her proud ancestors. Her long fingers clenched the arms as she realized just how much her baby brother had done to destroy her home. Shaking her head, that same grin was on her face. Soon enough, he would be back. Even if he wasn't she had the birthright of the throne. It was that damned Water Bender she wanted.

She wanted to taste her blood. She had relived that scene over and over again in her cell. It was worse than the torture she had faced at the hand of the amateurs in charge of watching her. Those who had suffered the worst. But she had even bigger plans for that Water Bender. Her amber eyes landed on the doors before they had even opened. Held between two soldiers was Ty Lee, eyes widening as she saw Azula. Azula stood, nodding as the Soldiers left. She could handle a non-bender on her own if it came to it, but that wasn't why she had summoned her old friend here.

"Well don't you look quite pretty in that ridiculous makeup," Azula approached her friend, dressed as a Kyoshi warrior. She tilted her head in that way that caused Ty Lee's eyes to widen in slight panic and fear. "Don't tell me you are one of them?" She asked with a slight whimper.

"I like your hair," was all Ty Lee said, avoiding the topic completely. Azula was accustomed to it, however.

"I hope you know why I asked you here," she turned on her heel, returning to her precious throne. She sat back on the crimson fabric, clutching the arms once again, fingers drumming against the arms as she studied her friend.

"You had me _brought_ here, Azula. After I helped lock you away," she said matter of factly, but still managed to have that chipper tone in her voice. Azula raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You are correct," she nodded, and noticed the slight exhale of relief coming from the girl. That surge of power pulsed through her, widening the elated grin on her face that had yet to touch her amber eyes, burning coldly. "But this is me forgiving you," she smiled sweetly.

"Forgiving me?" She asked in confusion. Azula nodded.

"Forgiving you," she repeated. "Because you and Mai have both taught me something. That non-Benders can be the most brilliant people," she tossed one leg over the other, awaiting a reaction. "Without Benders, you will shine. Equality will be everywhere," she went on. And never again would she lose her home. Ty Lee watched the Fire Lord cautiously.

"Where's Mai?" She asked. Azula looked out the enormous windows, noon daylight spilling across the polished tiles of the chamber floors.

"Pregnant women do take forever to travel," she sighed in slight frustration, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She's pregnant?" The elated tone in Ty Lee's voice spoke volumes. She had accepted. Whether she herself knew it yet or not, she would give in to the idea of power.

"Indeed she is," Azula smiled.

* * *

Katara looked about, realizing how everyone held their windows bolted shut. No one walked through the village save the Kyoshi warriors, cleaning everything almost futilely, but a look of determination was set on each of their faces as they did so. Suki opened a door without knocking to where they shared a home. She gestured for them to sit on the emerald cushions and they obeyed silently.

"I suppose you haven't seen Ty Lee?" She asked half heartedly. Katara glanced at Zuko, as if he held the answer, then back to her friend.

"No. Why?" She asked curiously. Suki collapsed into a sitting position in front of them, grimacing.

"The bastards took her with them. Just her," she sighed.

"Ty Lee is a Kyoshi warrior?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Yes. She liked the outfits," Zuko grumbled beside her. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had never mentioned it, before reminding herself their conversations had been limited to insults and sarcasm.

"And what about Mai?" Katara asked, realizing the faux pas as Zuko looked away. For a moment she almost felt bad for him, but directed her attention to Suki.

"Married, so Ty Lee said," Suki explained. She leaned on her elbow, surveying the both of them, making Katara shift uncomfortably under the analyzing gaze. Suki grinned, straightening up. "Well I'm glad to see you two made it alright," she smiled. "I have to go clean up, but you two eat. Rest," she paused, looking to Katara. "Get a dress that doesn't scream 'Water Bender'," she smirked. Katara nodded, grinning as well. She paused as she stood, looking back at them. "Zuko, come help me?" She asked. Katara winced, unsure why she had been ignored by her friend, but decided not to worry about it too much. She wouldn't push off a chance to rub her aching feet.

Without a word Zuko nodded, standing up in a fluid motion. Katara watched as they left, laying back on the floor. She swore she could sleep forever, even though the day had been short lived. Hearing that Aang was still somewhere out there had caused a worry in her that was eating away rapidly at her insides. She wasn't sure she could stomach any of the soup in the fireplace. Hugging the pillow to her she began thinking of everything that could have happened to him. To all of the other Benders who had fought alongside her. Who would be the first to go because they had aided her.

Burning tears stung at the back of her eyes as she sat up, swiping at her eyes before the tears could really fall free. Being alone she was suddenly free to realize that it wasn't only her life in danger. It seemed as if she had just adjusted to the civil life of caring for her Tribe and family, and now she was back to fighting and surviving.

She stood up, deciding pitying herself wouldn't get her any closer to the Avatar, or to claiming the Fire Kingdom back. She'd never thought she would find herself fighting to pull down a dictator..._again._ But crying wasn't how she did it last time. She surveyed the house, rather orderly, although it was obvious it was lived in. Each wall had some form of personalization, whether it was the inspiring and motivating quotes or a depiction of a past Avatar. She peered past the screen to where they presumably trained, void of any decoration. Closing the screen again she knelt by the trunk with Suki's name carved into the wood.

Where Katara had never been able to fill out Suki's clothes, she found herself admiring her newly developed evidence of womanhood as she slid on the spring green kimono, decorated with the patterns of the Earth Kingdom with flowing bell shaped sleeves. It wouldn't be easy to run in this, she realized with a frown, but it seemed to be a reminder she wouldn't always be running around, free to do as she wanted. She studied her reflection, wondering what Aang looked like now. She certainly looked older, and that small bit of her hoped he had caught up, maybe even rivaling her height-

SLAM!She spun around to see Zuko storming in, smoke trailing from his fists as he stomped to the training room. She lifted an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder to see Suki following, surprisingly enough, grinning. Shaking her head she was determined not to ask.

* * *

"Zuko, come help me?" The sound of his name pulled Zuko from his thoughts insisting just because Mai would be there didn't mean he shouldn't return and claim his throne. If anything, there was no way she could fight with Azula with the way she had helped him to power. He nodded, following the Kyoshi warrior. The two walked in silence, past where the other Kyoshi warriors were. Instead they began towards the woods, slightly burnt themselves.

"Why all the way out here?" He might as well start some form of conversation, picking the topic rather than letting her do such. He wasn't sure he could handle more talk about men.

"You know you won't get anywhere without trusting others," she said breezily as she began collecting the burnt branches that littered the once attractive forest.

"Who said I don't trust anyone?" He snapped back defensively. She glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking somewhat triumphantly.

"You do know that jealousy is perfectly normal-"

"I thought we were talking about trust?" He spun around to face her. She laughed at whatever private joke she had in her mind. "What do I have to be jealous of?" His brow dipped in confusion before catching her lead and removing the hideous burnt foliage, gathering it in his arms. He kept his gaze on her out of the corner of his eye.

"From what I've heard Hahn is _quite_ attractive-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko was growing frustrated with the random, made up accusations. He followed her gaze to the branches in his arms which had caught fire. Shaking his head he blew the growing flame out before it could spread. He didn't care about Hahn. Or Katara's wedding. He was here for the Avatar, and she couldn't seem to get it through her thick skull.

"I mean, Sokka and I already predicted it. That was until the Avatar beat you to it-" She paused as he dropped everything, lifting an eyebrow calmly.

"What is your problem?" He demanded. The other eyebrow lifted inquisitively. One thing he would never grow accustomed to was how they all just stood up to him. After taking the throne, the slightest change in the tone of his voice could make the biggest man quiver. And she was almost as terrible as Katara when it came to staring him down. "Did you call me out here to talk about things that make _no_ sense?" He asked in frustration. Jealousy? Zuko was too good for jealousy. He was Firelord...Was. He barely even recognized what she was implying.

Not that it hadn't been thought before. He'd never tell a soul, but there had been one night even he himself had considered it. But in the light of day he had forgotten it, and it had been his dark secret. It seemed almost as if it would be the ultimate surrender to say he had thought of not only a Water Tribe girl, but _that_ Water tribe girl that made him want to fall on his sword.

"You have another life in your hands, Zuko," she dumped her gatherings where he had, forming a pile. She placed her hands on her hips. "You think this will be over in a week or two? They are hunting for _her_ and she asked you to protect her-"

"She didn't ask for protecting," he said sharply, glad to talk about this war rather than whatever the other topic had been. He had no name for it. But the accusatory tone only caused his fists to clench in that anger that had been building since walking with Katara. He almost felt his insides trembling with frustration. What she said was true. They were all searching for her, and it was because of him.

"Take it seriously, Zuko. The Avatar is already out trying to warn other Benders, and he wouldn't even tell me where he was going-"

"I _am_ taking it seriously!" Zuko insisted, throwing up his hands as whatever it was inside snapped, blue flames crackling from his hands into the air. That sparked a reaction out of Suki as she stumbled back a step, staring at the flames. Her eyes reflected the shock, and...to his dismay...the fear.

"Okay," she nodded, suddenly not so entertained by the joke of him and Katara. Relationships didn't seem to mean too much to her now, as a realization spread across her face as she reached some silent epiphany. Zuko's eyes narrowed before he began back towards the house, unsure he could stand much time around someone who had seen that.

The threat of corruption. He had seen it in Azula. Had she felt this way? He had never paused to think what went through her deranged head to spark her actions, which ultimately led up to this- some form of mass genocide. He shook his head although it did nothing to clear the growing knowledge that he did share her blood after all. Sure he was there to stop Azula, but what was there to stop _him?_

* * *

Reviews:**  
**

**Meegan:** Thank-you! And I know, I never was a fan of either original ships, but it'll play a big role later on for the Zutara goodness :)


	8. Chapter 7

_So I apologize for how long it has taken me to get back into the swing of it. My muse died for a good while. I also apologize for the lack of action and quality in the following chapter. I promise much better quality in the next one :) As usual, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think. _

* * *

The powerful Fire Lord folded her arms, now bone thin after a year of starvation, over her chest as she surveyed her first step towards her _truly_ ruling the world. Something that could only happen if she were the only Bender. And so she would be. Because Azula always got what she wanted. Ty Lee cartwheeled before her, inspecting the spacious chambers laid out for her stay.

"I do hope I left you enough room," the friendly tone in Azula's voice was more of a shock than her unannounced presence to the young woman as she froze, balancing on her hands. She looked up, bending backwards and springing to her feet as she surveyed Azula for a split second. The Fire Lord didn't miss the caution in her wide eyes, which always gave her thoughts out clear as day, as if she had spoken them herself.

"It's nice," was all she said. Even when she did consider Azula a friend, the sweet, friendly tone chilled her, knowing she wanted something. But she didn't see a friend when she gazed upon the war torn woman, who even through the pampering of the palace, looked dead in her eyes.

"Good," Azula said after a pause, which neither missed as she gauged Ty Lee's reaction. Her gaze slid calmly over the spanse of a room which had belonged to some Water Tribe ambassador and his family. She was impressed at how fast the servants could remove the blood from the tiles, not a trace left to be seen.

"Where will Mai be staying?" Ty Lee couldn't stand the heavy silence weighing in on the both of them. It frightened her to think what may be going through Azula's mind. Even worse, she was curious to know what she may be thinking.

"Through those doors there," Azula pointed towards where the children had slumbered. Once again, just another obstacle she had destroyed with a snap of her fingers. But it wasn't enough. Following Ty Lee's eyes, she found that chest pressed up against the wall, filled with that vital key to her success. And still, the only thing that could make her insides churn.

"What's in there?" Ty Lee bounded towards the chest. Azula straightened up from her leaning position on the frame as Ty Lee opened it, pulling up one of the chains which appeared just as any other chain. "What's this?" Her brown knitted in confusion as she pulled out another. Azula paused, unsure she could find words to describe just what those things could do. And yet, she couldn't help but wish it would have been her who had thought up such a cruel invention.

"You will see," she said gravely, and Ty Lee paled, allowing both to drop into the chest. Azula nodded curtly, as if affirming that her fear was justified. Because all power came with a price.

And that was hers to pay.

* * *

"You do realize every time you set him off, I have to travel with the damaged ego?" Katara stood, watching the closed doors of the training arena. She looked over at Suki, raising an eyebrow with the question. But Suki's mind was elsewhere and Katara shook her head. "Where in the world is Aang," it was half to herself, half to her friend as she sat back down on a bedroll. She looked at the window, as if hoping that Appa would swoop down and carry her off to a place that wasn't so lonely.

"Oh!" Suki blurted, suddenly pulled from her deep thoughts. Katara looked up from where she buried her face in the pillow to look at what Suki was doing. She stood up, brandishing the same chain she had seen Zuko retrieve from the Bounty Hunters. Bounty Hunters. The words made her sick to her stomach. And she was the hunted.

"What are those?" She sat up, her curiosity piqued. Suki sat down across from her, dangling it between her fingers.

"I don't think I've heard a scarier sound than a Bender tied with one of these," she said gravely. Katara attempted to swallow the burning lump that sprung in her throat. She didn't have to ask for more details, Suki was already to tell her every last gruesome detail. "They tighten, and they eat away at the bender in a way," she let it fall to the floor before them. Katara stared at it.

"Eats away," she repeated, unsure what to think of that.

"One man was freed from his, and his life-long friend brought him here for safety, but he got sick. And his bending grew wilder and more dangerous. He couldn't control it, until he was almost as rabid as an animal until I watched his best friend put him down," she shook her head. "He couldn't control anything in the end. And it pained him to exist-"

"Stop it," Katara felt a hand on her shoulder, steadying her trembling which had gone unnoticed. She couldn't swallow the burning lump anymore as her stomach knotted. She felt as if her body would melt into a puddle at any time, if it weren't for that hand on her shoulder.

"She wanted to know," was all Suki said, locking eyes with Zuko. "But you already knew," she said quietly. Katara's head swiveled around to Zuko, unsure what to think of this…thing. That it existed. That he knew of it. That he let it exist.

"Did anyone ever…" She didn't know what words to use to describe it.

"No," he shook his head solemnly. "But Azula was," the words hung heavy in the hair, threatening to suffocate all of them. It was Katara who was the first to do anything, pushing up to her feet, brushing a curl back from her face.

"Then we have to stop her ourselves," she said at last, a firm tone of determination in her voice. A tone she had missed.

* * *

"Then we have to stop her ourselves," Zuko could barely believe what he was hearing. He stared at the girl before him. More like a woman, who was saying she was going to take on the most crazed, and now dangerous Fire Bender in perhaps hundreds of years. If not ever.

Her, with her water blue eyes and olive skin, she looked like any other Water Tribe girl. But she wasn't, he had to remind himself. She was the one who took her down the first time. And for once, he saw a glimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel he was walking alone.

"What about Aang?" Suki's question permeated his thoughts. He watched her reaction carefully, wondering how the Avatar may help. Her jaw only set in more determination as she drew herself up to her full height, her big curls only making her appear bigger.

"I'm done hiding and waiting to be rescued," she said firmly. Zuko's eyebrows raised, but he could only applaud her. Even if it was just her facing the world. Maybe it wasn't just him anymore.

"Right," Suki said brightly, standing up. She looked at him, and Zuko could clearly see what she thought. If Katara was carrying the world, he was too. He had promised to protect the biggest danger magnet the world had ever seen. So he would. He nodded in their silent agreement. "I'll send all of the help that I can," she flung her arms around the both of them, hugging them close.

"Well, then," Zuko broke the awkward hug as he felt Katara's arms slide around him. He stepped back, running a hand through his shock of coal black hair, momentarily revealing the scar that marred half his face, before it fell back into place. "If you're going to take on the world, I guess we should get going," he managed a small smile at his dry humor.

And much to his surprise, she smiled rather than

"You're right," she grinned, clasping his hand.


	9. Chapter 8

_Alright, finally getting back into the swing of things. Touching on a few key plot concepts, and also pushing the plot along. The last section is pretty bad, but I'll come back and rewrite it in editing. I promise :) As always, criticisms, comments, suggestions, thoughts, opinions and all that good stuff is always appreciated. Thank-you!_

* * *

Azula stood before the throne, watching it. Maybe she'd been there for hours, maybe a few seconds. She wasn't sure. She was sure she had every detail etched deep into her mind. Sure enough, her memories didn't fail her. It wasn't the palace, or enormous dining hall that she had obsessed over for the past year until she would eat out her own heart for it. It was the throne. And watching the blood spill out of that Water Tribe whore.

"When I lose this baby because of the bumps in the road the whole way here-" Azula didn't need to hear the rest of the dreary tones of Mai to know what she was going to say. Azula turned around, offering one of those charming smiles that didn't touch her eyes to the round bellied woman. Even with a child inside of her, she managed to look as if nothing mattered. A wonderful choice, indeed.

"Mai," she said in greeting, approaching the pregnant woman. She nodded her greeting, hands at her back to support her swollen belly.

"I knew I'd be hearing from you soon," she sighed, not nearly as thrown as Ty Lee had been. Mai was much more aware of the workings of Azula's mind. Azula turned on her heel, sitting back on the crimson cushion of the throne, brushing a speck of dust from the arm. "Zuko would never condone those...things that you have," Azula spared a gaze to watch Mai for her secret signs of emotions. There it was. The eye glint.

"Ah, Mai," Azula cooed, resting her chin on the tip of her newly polished and manicured finger. "Look at you, talking as if you know Zuzu, even after breaking his little fragile heart," she grinned, and Mai's gaze dropped ever so slightly. "Now now, Mai. Cooperate with me, and I'll let your little hubby free, and let you live out that horribly cliche fantasy of normality you have," her tone shifted swiftly to that of pure business.  
"What exactly do you mean, cooperate?" Mai asked, not sounding quite as bored as she usually did, which was made up for in her increased condescending tone. Azula snapped, and immediately two servants came dashing through the door, holding a chair for the pregnant woman. And with another snap, they scurried out even faster. Azula paused, watching Mai sit down, inhaling deeply. She could almost smell the fear left in their wake. The power.

"You of all people should know just how valuable normal people are. Those who can't handle the extreme power they were given," Azula leaned forward, fingers linked together, forefingers tapping gently against her upper lip as she paused, careful to observe every little movement, aware of the knives hidden in the enormous robes of the woman. "So I've decided upon equality...in more than just my own nation. Everyone else has been so blind to the genius that is the new age, I've taken it upon myself ot show them the way."

"With torment and murder," Mai sighed drearily. "So that's the grand plan...'equality," Mai leaned back, running a hand absently over her stomach. "Which you had to make flashy and gory with those chains," she nodded along as she spoke, as if merely recounting a children's story. "And what about you, bender?" Suddenly she was serious, eyes glinting as she met the Fire Lord's gaze. Azula leaned back, tossing one leg over the other, studying her friend.

"I can handle the power," she said at last. She would _be_ the power. "The Dai Li and the army will be my hand in this justice...until I'm done with them," she added the last part, as if it were clearly evident.

"Right," Mai rolled her eyes, but said nothing more as she stood, making her way towards the doors. She paused, hand resting on the ornate golden handle. "Will my husband still be...himself, when the chains are removed?" She asked quietly, grappling for the right word. Azula grinned a bone chilling grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm still me, aren't I?"

* * *

Katara leaned up against the railing of the ship, staring as Kyoshi island slowly faded into a speck on the crystal blue horizon. The spray hit her face, cool droplets beneath the sun, and her eyes drifted closed. It was almost as if none of this had happened. She hadn't been launched into this living, fire-breathing could still hear Sokka's shrill complaints and her father's lecturing. The laughter of everyone at night beneath the glowing night sky, the music playing brightly. On her way to her wedding.

Her eyes opened, only to find someone next to her. She looked up momentarily at Zuko, who was studying the sky. She grimaced as she realized, she would rather be here beside the creature that irritated her to her core, than cooking, cleaning, and everything that her last year had been. Everything her life had been...but it felt like someone else's life. Sure, someone who could bond two tribes. But she had bonded the world once. She shook her head slightly, shoving a hand through her thick curls, which fell back in her face.

"He's not going to magically swoop down from the sky," she said at last. Zuko looked down at her, and she couldn't read his expression.

"I know. But you never know what might," he said bitterly. She raised an eyebrow, turning around so her back was to the railing, facing him. His gaze was still trained intensely on the infinite expanse of the sky hanging above them, the wind as the boat powered through the water blowing his coal hair away from his face, revealing the angry red scar. His hand immediately lifted to cover it, and she snatched at his hand, stopping him. His head swiveled around, eyes questioning and somewhat sour.

"Without that scar, you'd be next to Azula right now," she said. His eyebrows raised, and she let his hand go, which dropped to the railing instead.

"Never thought of it that way," he said huskily, letting his gaze fall to the waters. "Did you really mean it, what you said about not finding the Avatar?" He asked. Katara looked over her shoulder, noticing the Kyoshi warrior at the wheel listening eagerly to their conversation. She half wanted to deny it, in hopes of Aang hearing that she would wait for him. And then the other part of her wanted him to hear that she didn't need him like she thought she had.

"Depends," she tilted her head back, letting the sun fall on her face, enjoying the moment free of her new nightmarish life. "Will you help me?" She lifted her head, eyes locking with his golden ones. He paused, but nodded. "Then why do we need anymore help. We have a Fire Lord," she grinned, but it was a short lived grin. She was angry. She knew the familiar burning sensation in her face and the tightening in her chest. Angry with Aang. Angry he had chosen the life of a monk over her. Angry he wasn't here. Angry she didn't need him.

"Katara," Zuko said, and her gaze snapped back to him. She hadn't heard him use her name for a while, and she wasn't sure to be pleased or get offended. But this time she didn't know what to get offended about, it was merely custom every time he opened his mouth. "Tidal waves don't help the concept of incognito," he said, smiling dryly. She opened her mouth to protest, before she watched an enormous wave of water fall back into the depths. She bit her lip, but couldn't help but laugh, despite his lame humor.

"Remind me to paint a bright sign," she smirked.

"Your face pasted across half the world isn't enough?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head, brown curls bouncing for emphasis. His eyebrows knit together in confusion before she flashed a bright grin. "I want my face across the whole world," she said. Because she knew she could do it. Some way or another, when they saved the world.

Again.

* * *

"This should be enough to hold you over for at least three days," Zaya held out a pack to the pair. Zuko nodded, taking it, and bowing slightly.

"Thank-you," he told the Kyoshi warrior, and Katara did the same beside him.

"And I will tell the Avatar which way you left," she said, gaze locking on Katara. Zuko's eyes followed, but her jaw was set in the way it did when she was going to be the stubborn woman he knew she was.

"We have to go. They'll be checking the coastlines regularly," Zuko said at last, not wanting to hear the outburst, or worse, wait through a stubborn silence. He had enough on his mind. Starting with where to go. How to get even close to Azula. Because Azula was key. He didn't care about the army, which he could easily slip by, or the Dai Li, succumbing so easily to water. Azula held the power to them all, and the key to the throne. History was written by the winners, so follow the victor. A lesson many Fire Generals lived by. He was sure it would be no different when he had his throne back.

"So, who are we tracking now?" He knew she would ask the question before she even spoke.

"Straight to the top," he slung the pack over his shoulder along with the other. "It's a family matter," he said quietly, striding down the dirt path. Carriages traveled along here frequently, that much was clear in the ruts worn into the road from years of usage. "Stay behind me when people pass. I doubt anyone has a problem with you yet, besides the Fire Nation and the Bounty Hunters," he instructed as they walked, before a rumbling shook the ground. They both froze, tensing up as her hands flew to her waist, he grabbed them. "You're an Earth Nation maiden," he squeezed her wrist before releasing.

"Right," she said.

"Act casual," he insisted after a pause. Many carriages. Many people. They continued walking, and Zuko narrowed his eyes, watching the horizon for whatever parade was approaching. He could be walking straight towards a caravan carrying his sister, too arrogant to walk on her own two feet-The marching. He could hear it clearly. The closer they got, the more certain he was they were walking into suicide. "Into the woods-" He hissed quickly, but suddenly Katara was running past him, over the crest of the hill. "Katara!" He groaned before peeling after her.

"Smellerbee!" He crested the hill, reeling at the sight of the carriages and people lining back for what was nearing a mile. And Katara hugging a skinny boy leading them all. He blinked, unsure how to react as suddenly everyone was talking at once, and she was swallowed into the crowd.

"Great," he muttered, plunging in after her. Except when she walked, the crowd parted as if she had commanded the sea to do so. And he could barely push past a body, voice unheard among the sudden commotion filling the air. He struggled through, suddenly wishing he had gone unnoticed. Over the noise he had barely heard the familiar sound of a whistling blade, which stuck neatly into the side of a carriage, just short of his head.

"What are you doing here, scum?" A young man stood before him, everything about his body language screaming _challenge_, which brought Zuko's hands to fists out of pure instinct. And suddenly, those around them were hushed. The silence fell like dominoes throughout the thick crowds, and all eyes were on him.

"Who are you?" Zuko questioned, wondering how long he could stall before he would find Katara again and escape whatever weird parade this was, miles from any city that could even hold this many people.

"They call me Rowan. New leader of the Freedom Fighters," he gave a dramatic hair flip with his straw colored hair, before folding his arms once again. "Leading this refugees away from your kind," he spat venomously. Although Zuko's first instinct was to protest, his stomach clenched, threatening to spill what little contents resided within, knowing the terrors that were spreading again. So he said nothing. "Pillaged each and every one of their villages. Killed their families, looking for benders-" the boy leered towards him, and all Zuko could do was stand there, face the image of stone. There were no words to say.

"Hey-" Katara's protests were silenced by a quick motion of his hand as she fought forward.

"There are those hovering on the edge of death because of you, you bastard," he growled, reaching towards a carriage and swinging the door open. For a split second, Zuko debated whether to look in, see his nightmares really taking life and stepping out of his mind. But he had to look. And when he peered inside, he wished he hadn't.

"Uncle..." He whispered hoarsely.


End file.
